


暂时无题

by xsmile_xx



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, everpanther, 豹玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmile_xx/pseuds/xsmile_xx
Summary: 大学时期的豹玫，豹豹主动追求失恋中的玫瑰的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**01**

**埃弗雷特·罗斯**

 

正在排着队的罗斯感觉到被人从后面拍了下肩膀，于是他暂停了把玩手里的硬币的动作，边转过身边将硬币收到了外套的口袋里。

“嗨，我能请你帮个忙吗？”罗斯对上了对方的视线，跟他搭话的是个比他高了不少的大男孩，他必须仰着头才能好好地看清对方的样子。原本心情不怎么好的罗斯几乎在当下就要将“不好意思，我等下还有工作，可能帮不上你的忙。”（虽然他根本没事可干，有大把的时间任他挥霍，想干嘛就干嘛。）说出口，却又在将视线短暂地上下扫视，并且注意到了对方脚上踩着的那双看着格外朴素的凉鞋后，决定把话一改。

“你好，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”罗斯让自己露出了个还算友善的笑容。

先听听看对方遇上了什么问题。就当做是日行一善好了。

当然，如果是件比较麻烦的事情，他可能还是会采用刚才已经想好的回答，好让自己能够脱身。

“那个......”看着对方脸上明显表露出的紧张和犹豫，还有似乎是不太熟悉用英文交谈的模样，罗斯心里咯噔一声，已经做好了对方下一秒就要向他这个陌生人开口借钱并且同时说明自己凄惨的遭遇好让他可以感到同情后更心甘情愿地拿出自己的钱来。

“请问你可不可以推荐一下哪一种口味的，会更好喝一点？”面前的大男孩指了指直面着他们的菜单，上面密密麻麻地列满了这家咖啡馆所提供的所有饮料，罗斯作为熟客早就熟记于心。

听到对方同样朴素得让人意外的答案，罗斯顿了下，在内心呼了一口气的同时很快地回答了对方的问题。

“这家店比较出名的是这几样，”罗斯指了指中间的那一块，“我个人更喜欢美式咖啡。”

“好的，谢谢你。”对方笑了笑，刚才的紧张少了些。

“不客气。”罗斯默默在心里加了句，“应该是我向你道歉才是。”

大概是因为持续发酵了好几天的坏心情，让他整个人都处在一种十分压抑的情绪里的同时，也让他对生活里发生的事情都抱持着消极悲观的态度。

对方在得到了自己想要的答案之后就没再和罗斯说话了。

看了看还在忙活的工作人员，应该还有点时间，罗斯决定开口继续两人的交谈。

“我无意冒犯，但还是想问一问，你所在的国家没有这家咖啡馆吗？”罗斯努力让自己的语气听起来不带着任何的负面情绪，不让对方感到有任何的不适。但是他真的很好奇，还有什么国家是星○克还没将业务发展到那里去的？

看着对方认真地思考的样子，罗斯已经猜到了答案了。

“没有。”如他所料。

“那请问你来自哪个国家？”罗斯很快地接了句，“如果你方便告知的话。”

大男孩又笑了笑，“没什么不方便的，我来自瓦坎达。”

“瓦坎达？”罗斯将这三个字念出口，又在心里边默念边在脑袋里搜索着任何有关瓦坎达的消息，最后也只是得出了自己似乎在哪里听过这个名字却又对其一无所知的结论。

“对，瓦坎达。我是来自瓦坎达的交换生。”

“你能说一说有关这个国家的事情吗？”正当罗斯把这句话说出口，柜台那里已经响起了他的名字。

“罗斯先生。”工作人员已经叫了好几声，罗斯只好先拿了自己的饮料再折返刚才两人站着的地方。

他正打算要接着刚才的话题往下谈，对方却在看了看手机后露出歉意向他说明突然有急事需要先离开。

罗斯只好向对方挥了挥手，让他有事先走。

等到对方的身影已经完全消失在视线里，罗斯这才想到，他还不知道对方叫什么名字，在哪里上学，要如何联络。

叹了口气，罗斯也不多纠结，握紧里手中的冰美式就离开了咖啡馆。

心情至少没那么糟糕了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

**特查拉**

 

特查拉在收到了来自妹妹苏瑞的消息后就急忙赶回了宿舍。原以为对方是有什么重要的事情才让他马上回来，开门过后却只看到她一脸悠闲地坐在了小沙发上，手里翻着从书架上拿下来的其中一本参考书。

“嘿！你回来了。”苏瑞将手里的书合上后放到了一边，看着对方的脸上浮现她所熟悉的情绪，她十分识趣地赶紧问了句：“我是不是又某种程度上的妨碍了你的好事？”

特查拉只是摇了摇头，“不完全是。”

“那就是有一部分是啦？”苏瑞快速地抓住了对方回答里的关键词，“不好意思啦，不过或许你能把事情说出来，我看看能不能给你出个主意。”

“我今天遇到了他。”

“他？”苏瑞一听见这个代名词眼睛瞬时亮起了光，“是不是之前你给我和娜吉雅说过的那一位？”

“是我和娜吉雅说，而你在旁边偷听。”

“这个一点也不重要好吗？”苏瑞在心里翻了个白眼，“快说说你们都发生了什么事？”

“我和他说了几句话，然后在还没来得及告诉他我的名字之前就被你叫回来了。”

“什么？他连你的名字都不知道？”苏瑞看起来十分震惊，有些难以置信她的哥哥搭讪的技巧居然已经差劲到了这种程度，让她非常地痛心疾首。

“不过我知道了他喜欢美式咖啡。”回想起罗斯和他说话时的样子，特查拉扬起了嘴角。

“这有什么用啊？知道他喜欢美式咖啡又怎样？一离开那个地方你们就只是恰好待在同一个城市里的两个陌生人了好吗？”

“我知道。”

“那你打算怎么办？好不容易才又让你遇到了他，结果这次又错过了机会，你还要等待下一次的偶遇吗？”苏瑞看起来比他这个当事人还要沮丧，特查拉忍不住笑了，摸了摸妹妹的头。

“不然能怎么办？”

“你不是说你和他是同校的校友吗？那你可以试着在学校论坛发个寻人帖？”苏瑞思考了后给出了她认为可行的方案。

“那我试试看吧。”

“快点快点。”苏瑞催促着特查拉将电脑打开，然后让他照着自己的话在学校论坛发了个帖子。

......

于是乎在几分钟之后，论坛上便多了个看起来并不起眼的语言伙伴征求帖。

好吧，这个点子可能并不是特别好。但至少帖子里将“瓦坎达”、“星○克”、“留学生”以及“美式咖啡”这种看起来不太有关联的关键词都放了进去，有那么一个如果或是万一的话，对方或许能靠着在搜索栏打下这几个词发现这个帖子。上头还写上了特查拉的联络方式，不是私人电话号码，而是较为保守的电子邮箱。

在把目前看来能办到的东西都做了以后，苏瑞叹了一口气，“看来目前就只能等待你的‘玫瑰’先生奇迹般地发现这个帖子了。”

“是‘罗斯’。”特查拉纠正了苏瑞的称呼，但他并不讨厌‘玫瑰’这个像是昵称的叫法。回想着罗斯的模样，一头银发柔顺地贴在耳后，额头上还搭了几根滑落的发丝——或许这是朵白玫瑰？

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 看完《what if it's us》之后有的灵感，故事情节某些部分也取自于小说。大概会写成流水账，只是暂时突然失去了炖肉的念头，就当做是暂时换个口味了。


End file.
